Dean's Revelation
by SammylovesDean
Summary: Dean asks Sam for a special favor. WARNING. WINCEST. PWP. Follow up to Sammy's Wish


Dean's Revelation

By SammylovesDean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It belongs to Kripke and gang. No money is made off this.

A/N: This was written for Lillehafrue who is worse than the YED when she wants something.

Dean glanced over at Sammy slumping disheartened in the passenger seat. He knew Sammy was upset about how he reacted to his advances the other day. Dean couldn't stop thinking about it. About Sammy's mouth…on his cock. Just thinking about it made him hard. He knew the problem was his hang up, not Sam's. He had been wracked with guilt and had taken it out on Sam. Now, since he had had a couple of days to think about it, he wasn't feeling as guilty. He had enjoyed the other night, and he wanted it to happen again. If Sammy was okay with that, where was the harm? The only thing was he had to convince Sam that this was something that he wanted too.

Clearing his throat, Dean began. "Sammy?"

"What Dean?"

"About the other day….."

Sam cut him off. "It's ok Dean. You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry, OK? It won't happen again."

Dean stumbled over his thoughts. "Sam, that's not what…I mean…I wanted to say…"

"I understand. I took advantage of you." Sam turned to look out the window. "Can we just forget it? Please?"

Dean knew his brother was heartbroken; it was breaking his heart just looking at him. His throbbing cock told him just maybe he could do something to fix it. Reaching his hand out, he took Sam's into his. Placing it on the bulge in his pants, he slyly smiled. "Sam, I know I acted like a jerk afterwards, but I can't get the other night out of my mind. Something happened. It made me realize something. I want you."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise. "Y-Y-You want me?" he stammered. "You really want me?"

Dean reached out and pulled him next to him. Ruffling his hair, he whispered hotly into his ear "Yes Sammy, I WANT you. You have a mouth on you that just won't quit. I can't wait to feel it again. So how about you do something about that right now?"

Sammy stared at Dean in shock. Dean wanted a blowjob now? While they were driving down the road? What in world? "Dean, are sure about this? Maybe we should wait until we get a room, or at least wait until we find a place to pull over."

Taking his eyes off the road for a few seconds, Dean crushed a quick kiss on Sammy's mouth. "Dammit Sammy! I want you NOW! I know you felt how hard I am for you. Please just do it."

Sammy looked into Dean's pleading eyes and gave in. He knew it would be difficult to do with his tall, lanky body but…..he'd try. He positioned himself half on the floor and the other half on the seat. He slowly undid Dean's jeans, freeing his swollen cock from its prison of clothes. He began licking it up one side and down the other with an occasional nip a long the way. He swirled his tongue across the tip. He slowly began taking it into his mouth, tasting the essence that was Dean.

Dean moaned as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Oh God, Sammy, that is so good."

Sammy took the cock deeper into his mouth and then slowly moved back to the tip with gentle sucking. The moans from Dean were only making Sammy more determined to please Dean. He began to just suck and lick the tip of the cock causing Dean to try and thrust into Sammy's mouth.

Sam stopped for a moment saying, "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Dean's increased breathing told Sammy that he was close to the edge. He took him deep into his mouth and began sucking like his life depended on it.

"Oh God…yes… Sammy, I'm coming!" Dean said as he exploded into Sammy's mouth.

Sammy swallowed as much as he could and then licked Dean clean. He gently put Dean's cock back into his jeans and the zipped them up. He then got back on the seat next to Dean. Kissing him, he asked "Happy?"

Dean nodded and replied, "VERY!"

Sammy paused a moment but then asked. "Dean…what happened after the other night?"

Dean grew quiet. "I began to feel guilty over what we did. After all, it is not well accepted in 'normal' society."

"Dean, our whole lives are outside the 'normal' society aspect." Sam laughed.

Dean just shrugged.

"Can I take it that you've gotten over it?" Sam asked.

"Oh, I think I have." Dean grinned.

Sam leaned over and whispered into Dean's ear. "Good, I expect payback later." He emphasized it with a nip to his earlobe.

"Oh, you're going to get payback…Bitch."

Sammy grinned as he felt Dean accelerate. "Thank you, Jerk."


End file.
